1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-administration device for liquid medicines (hereinafter referred to as the "self-administration device") and, more particularly to such type of device that is adapted to enable a patient to inject a liquid medicine into his body by himself so to ease pain such as postoperative pain or pain caused by cancer or the like with, or without, the use of a system for continuously injecting a very small amount of a liquid medicine such as an analgesic or a narcotic.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, in the field of anesthetics, there has been employed an epidural catheterization method using a device capable of continuously injecting a very small amount of a liquid medicine such as an analgesic to control pain such as postoperative pain, pain caused by cancer and the like. However, symptoms of patients vary and there is sometimes a case in which a patient complains of a sudden pain even in the course of continuous injection of an analgesic. In order to cope with such a critical moment, the development of a device which allows a patient to administer an analgesic to himself by a one-shot operation has been in progress. As one example of such a device, there is a liquid medicine self-administration device as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Published Number H8-308925.
The above-described liquid medicine self-administration device comprises a cylindrical casing having an open end and a closed end provided with a liquid medicine injection port and a liquid medicine delivery port at the closed end thereof, a reservoir housed within the casing so as to cover the liquid medicine injection and delivery ports, and a pushing means mounted on the open end of the casing. This self-administration device is so constructed that when the pushing means is pressed by a patient, the reservoir is pressed by the pushing means and deformed and as a result, the liquid medicine contained in the reservoir flows through the liquid medicine delivery port.
However, the above-described prior art device has the following disadvantages when the device is used by connecting thereto a small tube such as an epidural catheter. That is, since the tube path resistance is high, force is required to deliver the liquid medicine. Further, since it takes a considerable period of time for the liquid medicine to be completely delivered, it is difficult for an enfeebled patient to continue to press the pushing means. In addition, when the pushing means is pressed with an unnecessarily strong force, there is sometimes a case in which the liquid medicine is rapidly delivered from the tip of the catheter so that the tip of the catheter moves out of position or an extremely high internal pressure is applied to the device causing the liquid medicine to leak.